


Radiant Brilliance

by pigeonking



Series: The Applejack and Rarity Chronicles [7]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonking/pseuds/pigeonking
Summary: I never thought I'd ever write an explicit sex scene between two ponies, but I was inspired.One of my inspirations was the line from the Equestria Girls song: "Together we can shine so bright! Our radiant brilliance fills the night!" And that's where the title of the story comes from.My brony friend and collaborator, Leo, also played a part in inspiring me so it only feels right that this story should be dedicated to him. I hope y'all will like it!





	Radiant Brilliance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lxonardo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxonardo/gifts).



It was night time in Sweet Apple Acres and Rarity and Applejack were having a romantic moonlit picnic in one of the orchards, sat on a blanket under one of AJ’s favourite trees.

They’d made a deal. Rarity would bring the savouries such as sandwiches, quiche and the like, whilst Applejack brought the sweets; apple pies, apple turnovers, apple cakes… in fact you’d be hard pressed to find anything that wasn’t apple based in some form or another. They even washed down their food with apple cider brewed fresh from AJ’s own personal distillery.

Then Rarity had gotten some cream on her nose from one of the apple turnovers. Applejack had leaned in and licked it off and then Rarity had grabbed her wife and pulled her down and they were suddenly kissing and one thing had led to another.

A short while later Applejack was lying with her back against her favourite tree, panting from the exhilaration of the orgasm that Rarity had just given her. Her legs felt like jelly and she didn’t feel like she’d be able to stand anytime soon, let alone return the favour to her wife.

“Woo-ee!” she exclaimed breathlessly. “I think you’ve done cleaned me out. I might just have to lay here for a spell while my legs stop feelin’ like jelly!”

Rarity was also still trembling with excitement and certainly not ready to throw in the towel just yet.

“Well if you can’t come to me then I shall have to come to you!” she purred and she began to crawl on all fours up Applejack’s body kissing and licking her as she went.

Applejack writhed and wriggled at the tingling sensation that spread through her body as Rarity’s lips and tongue caressed her.

“Rarity, stop, please!” Applejack pleaded querulously. “I don’t think I could stand to come again right now! Besides… it’s your turn! I know your element is generosity, but this down right ridiculous!”

Rarity brought herself up so that she was nose to nose with her wife.

“But I love the way you squirm when I kiss and lick you all over!” she protested.

“And I love to make you squirm too… so why don’t you let me?” Applejack replied and she kissed her wife tenderly.  

“Anything for you, my darling!” Rarity whispered into her ear.

And then Rarity stood up onto her hind legs and moved forward so that she was practically hugging the tree with her forelegs and she was straddling just over where Applejack’s head was rested.

Applejack was just able to lift her head enough to do what she wanted to do. She began to lick Rarity’s most sensitive area with light butterfly caresses of her tongue, increasing the pace gradually until she was probing into the sweet wetness.

Rarity dug her front hooves into the tree trunk and closed her eyes as she surrendered to the wonderful tingly feelings that were spreading from between her legs and up her entire body.

“Oh sweet, Celestia!” she cried. “Don’t stop, Applejack!”

Rarity ground her vagina back and forth across AJ’s tongue, trying to take it in deeper. Applejack grasped Rarity’s rump in her front hooves and pulled her closer licking away as if she were trying to clean out a tray of every last crumb.

“Oh fuck!” Rarity exclaimed as her orgasm swept over her and she bucked and writhed against AJ’s muzzle. She through back her head and emitted the loudest moan that had ever escaped her lips. Her eyes opened and they were white with magical energy and then suddenly her horn began to sparkle with blue and energy and….

ZAP-POW!!!

Radiant brilliant blue light exploded from her horn as she came and shot up into the sky, above the trees of Sweet Apple Acres and erupted like fireworks into the air.

Rarity called out Applejack’s name and her own hind legs buckled underneath her until it was only Applejack that kept her from stumbling and the Earth pony continued to lick and Rarity continued to come and more and more bursts of magic blue light burst into the air and exploded over Sweet Apple Acres, illuminating the night sky.

 

Ponies in Ponyville would talk about the mysterious fireworks that burst over Sweet Apple Acres for many moons afterwards, but no pony ever learned the truth of where they had come from and Applejack and Rarity certainly weren’t going to tell!

 

**The End**


End file.
